A mobile ad-hoc network (MANET) is a self-configuring network of mobile devices connected by wireless links. A mobile device in a MANET is free to move independently in any direction, and will therefore change its links to other mobile devices frequently. In addition, a mobile device may be configured to act as a router by forwarding traffic unrelated to its own use to other mobile devices. The present disclosure identifies and appreciates that there is a need for providing reliable and high Quality of Service (QoS) links in MANET.